The Ate-TL: The Varsity with Joe Saunders
"The Ate-TL: The Varsity with Joe Saunders" is Episode 225 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Joe Saunders. "The Ate-TL: The Varsity with Joe Saunders" was released on October 17, 2019. Synopsis For the third week of Octdoughberfest 2019: The Ate-TL, the 'boys are joined by Joe Saunders (Comedy Bang! Bang!, The Breadcast) to review The Varsity, an Atlanta-founded chain serving chili dogs and burgers. Plus, a local edition of Drank or Stank. Nick's intro "He who turns the other cheek will get hit with the other fist." This quip, delivered during the ongoing protests of the Civil Rights Era, was one of many pithy one-liners crafted by the late comedian, Nipsey Russell. Born in Atlanta in 1924, Russell supplemented his formal schooling with a voracious childhood reading habit, becoming a master of wordplay. His signature on-stage bit was reciting, and sometimes improvising, short comedic poems, so it was fitting that a rapper, the late Nipsey Hussle would draw his stage name from the comic. In the '60s, Nipsey Russell became one of the first African-Americans to co-star in a sitcom, in the hit series Car 54, Where Are You? and he was also a staple of panel shows like Match Game and To Tell The Truth. In the '70s, Russell established himself as a favorite of Johnny Carson and would frequently guest on, and occasionally guest host, The Tonight Show. And in the '90s, Russell gained a new generation of fans via regular appearances on Late Night with Conan O'Brien. But before he became famous entertaining audiences on stage and screen, Russell had paid his dues entertaining patrons at an Atlanta fast food restaurant where he'd spent four years working as a carhop after serving overseas in World War II. Russell would later credit the crowd work he engaged in at the eatery, keeping hungry customers happy, as key to crafting his comedic voice. And there was no shortage of customers to banter with at this burger and hot dog stand founded in Atlanta in 1928 by Georgia Tech dropout, Frank Gordy, adopting a collegiate theme inspired by its proximity to the owner's alma mater. The restaurant was an overnight success and thrived even during the Great Depression that would cover the bulk of its first decade of operation. In 1962, the Atlanta original added another location and more would follow; now totaling seven across the Peach State. And today, as throngs of hungry customers await chili dogs, onion rings, and Coca-Cola - which it sells in greater volume than any other restaurant in the world - the chain's workers still greet them with the same catchphrase once delivered by a young Nipsey Russell: "What'll ya have? What'll ya have?" This week on Doughboys: The Varsity. Fork rating Drank or Stank In Drank or Stank, the guys test a beverage and decide if it is worthy pouring down your throat. Today, for Octdoughberfest 2019: The Ate-TL, they test Georgia Peach Coca-Cola. They all seemed to enjoy it quite a bit. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #SticksToTheRoofOfYourMouthAndYourBrainPan or #SticksToMyRibsAndMyMind or #Unfoodgettable The Feedbag Photos